What Have you Done?
by LoVeLiKeARaZoR
Summary: what happens when Love is enough to bring two people together, and when Love is the one thing that will slowly drive you to insanity? can Harry and Draco push past their own selfish needs for something more than anyone could imagine?
1. Chapter 1

ok so a long time ago I wrote this story under a different name. I would have continued writing under my name if i could remember my password, and what email I had for it at the time. so here I am reposting a story in which I still love, and with enough feedback I will finish =) so the disclaimer is I own nothing but the story and the OC's which I will name in later chapters. and please if you don't like reading slash or m/m then why bother finding something you don't like? I hope you enjoy and I think somewhere down the line I will need a beta to help me edit ( because when I write i just go get it all out and don't really worry about mistakes) so I hope you enjoy and I can't wait to see what feedback I get :3 p.s. the song bits really set the mood for the chapter of a story...if you don't believe me find the song and listen while you read!

To cry is to know you're alive

And my river of blood won't run dry

I never wanted to lose you, no

But a cold heart is a dead heart

And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

-"buried alive by love" HIM

"…no I have to do this…be strong Harry"

Harry almost whispered as he sat on the cold tile floor of the prefect's bathroom. It had just started to rain heavily on Hogwarts the rain almost seemed like bullets about to pierce the glass in the bathroom. Thinking of the task at hand, wanting to end the suffering of his friends and loved ones. Lifting the thin razor to his right arm slowly as to draw out what had to be done. He let it slide down his arm as though it was nothing. Cutting the skin like it was butter just glided through his flesh. The blood started Gushing between his long boney fingers out onto the gray floor, the pain he felt was bad but not unbearable.

"I'm doing this for Him…us"

Harry looked down to his arm and then looking to the floor…the red sticky liquid spilling out of his body and was puddling up in the floor. The very essence of life just slipping away from his grasp. The thing that was his life support for the past 17 years now leaving his body. . He didn't bother to try and stop the bleeding; rather he watched it glow in the moon light that was almost hidden form his view because of the rain

"why is blood red?" he wanted to know a least that one Answer. If the color red represents love, but also Hate…that of Amazing Dreams, but that too of our worst nightmares.

"Harry?" Came an all too familiar voice from down the corridor…it was faint but he knew that voice from anywhere. This was the voice he had come to love calling his name in even the darkest of nights. But that voice also brought Worry and fear of what would come next. His lover and most loathed enemy…Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Draco's voice very close to the prefects Bathroom the voice spoke again with it came a soft almost nonexistent knock.

a few moments passed and no answer, the knock came again as the bathroom door opened, and a tall pale figure stepped inside.

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere…why didn't you answer?…Harry we need to talk this out…Harry?" Draco ran to his lovers Side

"HARRY…?"

"Harry…wha..what the hell have you done?"

Was all that Draco could mange as Draco looked at Harry's arm "Have you gone mad?" worry and sadness mixed together in his voice. "Draco…look at it…it's beautiful" Harry said still holding his forearm to keep as much blood as he could in for the time being. looking from his arm down to the floor Draco looked too. "Beautiful…Harry it's blood!"

"Draco do you remember when I told you that when every person is born…they start to work on their life portrait…and even in the end it's hardly ever complete?"

"yes Harry but has that got to do with anything?"

"Harry we have to get you to the Hospital Wing now" Draco's voice wavered form a yell, to crying.

"No Draco you have made me complete…my portrait is finished….now I'll help you finish yours"

"Potter I swear if you die on me now…I'll kill you" Draco said now laughing trying to make light of the situation, as tears ran down Draco's face, Harry brought up his bloody hand to catch a tear that found it's self on Draco's chin. Draco grabbed the hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Draco…I love you with everything left in my heart" Harry smiled

"Harry please don't do this…I can help you…remember I'll always be there for you…no matter what happens" Draco let the tears run free, as Harry lifted his injured arm around to the back of Draco's neck and brought them merely inches apart.

"Draco…I want you to know that this is just a stepping stone in your life after all what good did I do for you anyway?"

" Harry you showed me that I could love…that I'm not just something made to look like a copy of my father, that I can be a free person…Harry can't you see you and I were meant to be" With that said Draco closed the space between them into a fire driven kiss.

This kiss was the kind of kiss you only receive twice in your life, once when you know you're in love, and before you say goodbye to the only person you know you love. The tears streaming down Draco's face were evident in the soft glow if the moon shining in from the widow. There was a glimmer in Harry's eyes that Draco had never seen before. Harry slowly exhaled his last breath as he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

"I love you too Harry" Draco said as he pulled the lifeless body into his lap, and sobbed for his enemy….his lover…his soul mate. Foot steps could be heard coming down the corridor the creaking of the door and the light of a wand. Someone was there…but Draco didn't care.

"Mister Malfoy…what in heaven's name are you…OH MY GOODNESS!" came professors Mcgonnall's voice in the echoing room.

We will always remember the boy who once lived…you will be loved

Tell me what you think people…I know it probably sucks…but I'm just a kid…

With all the love I have from my dark little heart

LoVeLiKeARaZoR 3


	2. Lose Control

o.k. this is the part where we go all the way back to the beginning ti see what leads up to the events around Harry's death. The chapters might be short…or longer, it all depends on if anyone actually reviews. The more reviews the faster I turn out chapters(insert Peer Pressure) I have had this story around for a while. But I felt like now was the right time to revise it and make it all sparkly and NEW(ish). I know I may not be the best writer in the world but hopefully I will get my beta reader back! Anywho I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Belongs to J.K. Rowling. But that doesn't stop me from occasionally borrowing the best(two) characters. I am making no profit from this work of fiction!

Warnings: lets see…swearing, and maybe a sprinkle of dark humor.

"you wanted to see me?" Harry said walking up to professor Snape as the rest of the class pack up their books, and left the dark and gloomy classroom.

"Mister Potter" Snape replied with a distasteful look upon his face. "you are making no progress what so ever in my class" his annoyed tone followed him around his desk to sit down. He started scribbling something on a stack of parchment.

"Yes I know Professor but…"

"don't give me any kind of excuse…even that _nitwit_ Longbottom is making better marks than you" Snape looked up from his work.

"is there a reason you wanted to see me besides to bicker?" Harry said flatly

"QUITE BOY" Snape snapped "being smart with me will earn you a weeks detention" he continued getting up from behind his desk and walking around to stand in front of Harry.

"sorry professor" Harry replied looking down to the floor.

"as I was saying…you are making no progress what so ever therefore, I have given you a study partner"

"Who?" Harry asked wondering who his partner could be. Before he could get a reply he saw a shadow coming from the doorway.

"WHAT?…MALFOY, Professor Sna" Harry was at a loss for words. Malfoy and Harry had never gotten along, Snape knew that, but he just smiled and replied.

"That's right mister Potter…he is the brightest in potions, now I do belive that you are running late for your next class" He waved his hand to Dismiss the two, and Harry was at a loss of words. The only thing that came to mind as he left was

"I can't belive this" he walked a few feet down the corridor stopped and banged his head hard aginst the cold stone.

"Why…why me?" He asked to himself.

"not like I wanted this either Potter…being seen studying with the Muggle loving _Boy Who Lived_"

"why don't you just sod off Malfoy"

"Tsk, tsk Potter only thinking of yourself. What about ME? I can hear it now…Malfoy loves muggles…You'll drag my reputation to hell I'll have you know" Draco sid to Harry as Harry lifted his head from the wall and turned around to face him.

"Oh like being to school _WHORE_ isn't bad enough?" Harry spat, waiting for a reaction from Draco. Draco just smiled and walked up to Harry and slammed hin back aginst the wall, pinning his hands to either side of his head.

"AWW that hurt Potter…" Draco inched closer to Harry, as Harry helplessly tried to free his bound hands from Draco's grasp. "but…what can I say I get what I want, when I want…whenever, wherever"

"back the fuck back Malfoy" Harry said as calm as he could muster, and tried once again to free himself. But Draco just smiled again and tightened his grip more.

"and you know what Potter…I'm after something entirely foreign and new this year…can you guess?"

"what? What fucking life…O wait you have to take your nose out of everyone's arse first" Harry whispered lifting his head up to bring his face to almost touching distance from Draco's.

"here I am trying to play nice with you Potter, and you just throw it back in my face"

"nice?…NICE? You have a twisted way of being _nice _…get THE FUC" Harry's words were cut off by Draco's lush lips aginst his. Harry's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Never in his life had he had anything like this happen before. It was beyond any feeling his brain could comprehend. It was strange, and wrong but Draco Actually kissing him didn't feel wrong at all. Harry closed his eyes and open his mouth slightly to allow Draco entrance . He took the invitation and let his tounge slip into Harry's mouth finally tasting him. He tasted of peppermint and chocolate. He was something untainted and begged to be pulled into a never ending night with Draco by his side.

But Draco's kiss was not a a kiss of love but of a boy in desperation, wanting to feel alive again, and needing to be loved. Harry hadn't noticed that Draco had let his hands free, and had his hands wrapped around Harry's waist. Draco pulled back slightly and pulled Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. Harry Could feel Draco's tounge lick across his lip in a slow motion, and he moaned. When Draco released Harry's lip, Harry laid his back aginst the stone wall. Draco began to leave a trail of soft hot kisses from Harry's chin down to the nape of his neck. Harry ran his hands up Draco's trim back feeling the long muscled back of his enemy, bringing his hands up to grasp the base of Draco's skull in his hands. This was enough to snap Draco back to reality.

"what the hell" Draco could only whisper as he looked up to a very confused Harry.

"what" he asked as Draco let go of Harry's waist and slowly back from him.

"fuck…FUCK" Draco yelled as he turned around and walked off around the corner, heading to the main stairs. Stunned Harry could only stare as Draco walked off. Shaking his head Harry quickly went after Draco. As he emerged from the dungeons he saw Draco swiftly moving for the grad staircase.

"Malfoy wa" Draco stopped and half turned so Harry could see his slightly red face.

"I don't have time…I'm already late for Muggle Studies…wretched class" and with that Draco turned on his heel and strode up the stairs. Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's arm and slung him around to fully face him. But Draco was much stronger than Harry has initially thought and Draco simply jerked his arm out of Harry's grasp as though he barely had two fingers on him and continued walking to his class. Harry didn't have time to play catch right now because he had to go in the opposite direction to his herboligy class.

"Damnit…" Harry shouted to himself as he quickly turned around and broke into a run all the way across the grounds of the school. Finally as Harry made it to his destination he slowed his pace to catch his breath a little before he entered. When he did he was greeted with many angry classmates and a very unpleased teacher.

"glad you finally decided to join us Mr. Potter"

"I totally agree" he muttered under his breath as he walked his way to the back of the classroom to set next to Hermione and Ron.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione snapped angrily .

"Yeah mate thought you were doomed for sure…being alone with Snape all alone…Creepy" Ron shuddered

"where were you anyways?" Hermione asked still being ignored by Harry.

"why does it matter?" Harry replied more annoyed at the fact he could barely think let alone try and explain what had just happened.

"is there something the three of you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"NO" Ron shot up and squeaked. Red filled his cheeks as he slowly sat back down .

"Five points from Gryffindor for the disruption, and five more for Mr. Potter tardiness…Don't let it happen again" she looked at Harry " Am I understood?"

"yes" Harry replied and nodded his head. As the teacher went back to writing on the board he tried to put words to what had happened in the corridor with Draco. There was only one that was fully said it all.

"_Do you know what time it is"_

"_Yeah mate thought you were doomed for sure…being alone with Snape all alone…Creepy" _

"_where were you anyways?" _

…_Heaven._

_So…the conclusion of ch. 2 is Finally out there. I hoped you like it (well enough to review 3) sorry about the cheesy ending. But what can I say Kisses of the homosexual variety are so much more divine than regular ones haha! And I know you see that button down there. that button is the review button. You should click it and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism, and Love mail are welcomed. I have had 4 stalkers and as much as I like to brag about the number I don't want to add anymore to it! _

_Remember R&R! and maybe I'll think about letting you sleep on my back porch!_


End file.
